


牛奶，巧克力甜饼和青柠苹果派

by Wings1827



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DCU
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-01-12 03:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18438176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wings1827/pseuds/Wings1827
Summary: 亨超本蝙ABO世界观【注】：人物极端崩坏ooc，剧情沙雕到被WF追杀出520个宇宙。有ABO相关私设，有孕期play，应该有粗口和各种无下限描写，有……不知道该预警什么了，总之有雷点还不少，请务必慎入，毕竟作者雷文属性满点。





	1. Chapter 1

伟大的蝙蝠侠在不间断地反胃一周之后，终于被自己的管家强行按到了医疗台上做全身检查。

“这只不过是肠胃炎而已，阿尔弗。”布鲁斯不情不愿的躺下，手里还捏着头罩，“身体检查等我夜巡回来再做也完全来得及。”

“然后在途中因为呕吐致死？”阿尔弗雷德对此不为所动，“恕我直言布鲁斯老爷，吐在罪犯脸上真不是什么好的审讯方式，尤其当他比你吐的还厉害的时候。”

“那只是一个失误！！”布鲁斯的声音在喉咙里恼火的咕哝，“这不——阿尔弗，怎么了？”

老管家忽然愣怔的神情让他紧张了起来，布鲁斯撑起自己的上半身，望向电脑屏幕想看个究竟，却被对方直接按了回去——动作温柔到让他毛骨悚然。

“到底怎么——”老人脸上满溢着欣喜和温情的样子，让布鲁斯不由得打了个寒颤，“阿尔弗你那是什么表情？！”

“哦，没什么，我敬爱的布鲁斯老爷。”阿尔弗雷德依然保持着那种慈爱的，温柔的，带着恍惚与幸福感的微笑，对着难得呆愣的蝙蝠侠慢吞吞的开口。

“只是，恭喜您，您怀孕了。”

 

克拉克在做噩梦。

他又梦到了那个冰冷的雨夜，蝙蝠侠用氪石粉削弱了他的力量，让他深刻的品味了恐惧的味道，让他在自己的暴怒下疼痛流血。他被丢在层层钢筋和瓦砾之上，浑身无力根本无法做出任何的反抗，只能绝望的看着那个黑色的影子从天而降。蝙蝠侠重重的踏上他的腹部，举起手里那根巨大的，有着两条杠的验孕棒。

……

等等。

验孕棒？

验孕棒？！

“你从来都不是神，甚至不是人类！”蝙蝠侠怒气冲冲的对着他大吼，举着那根验孕棒几乎怼到他脸上，“那你他妈到底怎么让我怀孕的！！”

超人大叫一声从梦中醒来，甚至差点从眼中爆出热视线。过了好几秒他才意识到自己只是做了个梦，然后又过了好几秒，他才发现蝙蝠侠正气势汹汹的站在自己的床边，揪着他的睡衣领子疯狂的摇晃，没有带头罩的男人恶狠狠的瞪着他，手里拿着一根验孕棒。

……

他看了看床边的黑暗传说，又看了看那根已经怼到脸上的小小的棒子——感谢超级视力，他甚至能看到那上面是两条杠——有些昏呼呼的开口：

“莫非……这就是传说中的梦中梦？”

回答他的是迎面而来的蝙蝠镖。黑色的小东西跟他的脑门发出清脆的碰撞声，这才将小镇男孩从残留的梦境中唤醒。他慌里慌张的把卷了尖的小东西抓进手里，却又因为没用好力道直接在上面嵌入了自己的指纹。克拉克看着手中自己的杰作，尴尬的抓了抓头发。

“呃……我可以把它摁回原样……”他小心翼翼的把蝙蝠镖捧给对方，顺带着露出一个讨好的微笑。

但是布鲁斯只是瞪着他，然后把手里的验孕棒更用力的怼上他的脸。

“在那之前。”他咬牙切齿，一字一顿的开口，“看、看、你、做、的、好、事！”

克拉克这才意识到，怼在自己脸上的小棒子并非做梦。他愣愣的接了过来，看了看手里的棒子，又看了看身边的布鲁斯。手指颤巍巍的指了指上面鲜红的两道，嘴唇哆嗦着吐不出半个音节。

“对，你没看错，是两条。”布鲁斯不耐烦地翻了个白眼，回答了克拉克说不出来的问题，“现在，超人，我们需要——克拉克？！”

布鲁斯话未说完，就被对方一把抱了起来，他惊叫一声慌忙用手勾住了克拉克的脖子。他被抱着转了好几圈，估计若不是怕被别人发现，克拉克大概会直接抱着他飞上天去。

“我要当爸爸了！”克拉克抱着他，快乐的、大声的喊道，丝毫注意不到这个时候会不会扰民，“我和布鲁斯的孩子！！”

“克拉克！！”布鲁斯揪着他后脑上的头发，却又因为那张脸上的傻笑和红晕，下意识放弃了一早准备好的说教，“小点声……现在还是深夜。”

“哦！对！深夜！”仿佛刚刚反应过来一般，克拉克连忙把他放在床上，“从现在起，你需要好好休息，不能再彻夜工作了。”

小镇男孩一本正经居高临下的开始说教，倒在他身下的蝙蝠侠挑了挑眉，突然打开双腿猛地夹住克拉克的腰，一个挺身就把对方压在了身下，尖利的爪刃抵住了他的咽喉。

“问题不是这个——”

“天哪布鲁斯！你怎么能做这么危险的动作！”克拉克慌里慌张的打断了他的话，一把扶住了他的腰，“你现在还是危险期！必须要事事小心！！”

“什——”

“我十分赞同克拉克老爷的话。”阿尔弗雷德的声音突然从耳机里传了出来，“您从现在必须多多注意，有些动作至少要等到危险期过去。”

“阿尔弗！！”

“哦，晚上好潘尼沃斯先生。”拥有超级听力的小记者愉快的同老管家打招呼，这让让布鲁斯又翻了个白眼，“我会保证布鲁斯在这期间的安全的。”

“十分感谢您，克拉克老爷。”阿尔弗雷德听起来似乎放心了很多，“哦对了还有，能否麻烦您敦促布鲁斯老爷在睡前喝一杯热牛奶？”

“我不需要——”

“完全能没有问题，潘尼沃斯先生。”克拉克快乐的答应着，他对着布鲁斯的傻笑变得更加灿烂，“我这就去准备。”

“停下超人！现在不是谈论这种问题的时候！”终于找回控制权的布鲁斯卡着他的脖子，把试图起身的人给按回了床里，而后者则因为怕伤到他而不敢轻举妄动，“我们首先要讨论下，这到底是不是一个错误。”

“这当然不是一个错误。”他的话让克拉克脸上的笑意一点都没少，“如果你愿意，我们也可以从正式约会开始，虽然时间上很可能赶不及。”

“但是我已经四十岁了，男孩。”

“真抱歉，人类的年龄对氪星人可不怎么适用。”克拉克握住他的手吻了一下，然后起身把布鲁斯抱进怀里，“而且，我很高兴让我和这里有更深羁绊的人是你，布鲁斯。”

那双能够撼动星球的双手，温柔的捧起布鲁斯的脸颊。克拉克亲昵的与他额头相抵，用嘴唇摩挲着布鲁斯的，然后温柔的将它们俘获。但就在两人越吻越深的时候，布鲁斯忽然一把将对方猛力推开。

“布鲁斯？”

“呕——”

“很抱歉忘记提醒您了，克拉克老爷。”阿尔弗雷德的声音再次适时的响起，“布鲁斯老爷最近的妊娠反应十分严重。”

 

布鲁斯抱着杯柠檬水缩在克拉克的沙发上，看着对方满脸雀跃的收拾着被染脏的床单。他忍不住嗅了嗅身上宽大浴袍里克拉克的味道，丝毫不愿意承认这让他近来越发烦躁的情绪得到了安抚。克拉克抱着那一堆脏床单，哼着某种歌谣从屋子里飘出来，并在经过沙发时给了布鲁斯一个吻。

“感觉好些了吗？布鲁斯？”他把怀里的东西一股脑的塞进了洗衣机，接着立刻迫不及待的粘回爱人的身边，“我去给你煮牛奶？”

“不要牛呕——”

“抱歉抱歉亲爱的，是我的错。”克拉克连忙把那杯喝了一半又被吐满的杯子拿走，把满脸不情愿的男人抱进怀里，“这样是不是好一点？生理课的内容我可是都记得。”

他轻轻的扶着布鲁斯的后脑，让他的脸正好能够贴在自己的腺体上。Alpha的信息素很好的安抚了他，连续一周没有停止翻滚的胃终于有了片刻的停息。未被标记过的Omega孕期，会因为缺乏Alpha的信息素安抚而有剧烈的妊娠反应。尽管现代医学已经可以用药物解决这个问题，但是谁也不能保证那些东西会对有着氪星基因的受精卵起作用。

“我想父亲或许会有办法，我是说氪星的那个。”仿佛看出来他在想什么一般，克拉克一面亲吻他的发旋一面开口，“氪星科技应该能够解决这个问题。”

“你知道其实有一个最简便的方式。”布鲁斯掐着克拉克的下巴让他与自己对视，“为什么不选择那个提议？”

“……我不想强迫你，布鲁斯。”克拉克垂下眼睛，露出同往常一样带了点无奈和纵容的微笑，“你是自由的。”

“嗯哼，所以你就让我自由的怀了个氪星种？”

“那真的是个意外！我保证！”克拉克慌忙握住了布鲁斯的手，他的神色黯淡了一些，“如果……如果布鲁斯你想……”

“看看我们谁才是多愁善感的那个？”布鲁斯笑起来，伸手捧住克拉克的头轻轻亲吻他的鼻尖，“我从来没说过不想要它。”

“那你的意思是……”

“我要你标记我。”布鲁斯用食指摩挲着克拉克的唇，“但是鉴于这是一个史无前例的氪星混血，我需要最全面的医疗保障。你知道，标记孕期的Omega有一定的流产风险。”

克拉克的表情看起来像是被氪石砸中了一般，他呆愣愣的眨了眨眼，直到布鲁斯哭笑不得的，开始轻拍他的脸颊。

“当然！当然的！”克拉克语无伦次的回答着，“明天，明天我们就去孤独堡垒。哦，我还没来得及告诉你我也给自己搞了个基地，我已经私自把你设唔——”

布鲁斯用一个吻制止了克拉克，他被拥着倒在了沙发上，克拉克的手不安分的探进了布鲁斯的下摆，贪婪地抚摸着他柔软的腿根，另一只手则开始摸索着试图去拉开那根腰带，而布鲁斯也打开双腿夹住了克拉克的腰——

“呕——”

“天哪布鲁斯，我这就去给你拿杯清水！”

“恕我直言布鲁斯老爷，克拉克老爷。在危险期过去之前，某些活动必须是被禁止的。”老管家的声音紧跟着响起，“当然夜巡也包括在内。”

“阿尔弗！”

“我已经操控蝙蝠车返回，明天一早我会给您送去洗换的衣物。”

“阿尔弗！”

“通讯完毕。”

丧失了一切话语权和控制权的蝙蝠侠，气呼呼的拽下耳机狠狠扔去了一边，克拉克则小心的从厨房里探出个头来。

“所以……热牛奶？”

“安静！超人！”布鲁斯用不知从哪里掏出来的蝙蝠标，气势汹汹的指着克拉克的脑门，“别妄想让我喝那杯东西！”

暂时委任出气桶的氪星人立刻听话的缩了回去。

 

—TBC—


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _这篇我估计是没刹车了_(:з」∠)__

早晨过于明媚的阳光，轻而易举的透过了略显单薄的窗帘，在不大的公寓中投下一层温柔的金黄。

被扰了清梦的布鲁斯厌烦的呻吟了一声，翻身试图把自己埋进一旁温热的某处，以此来躲避那些过于耀眼的光芒。他深深地呼吸着那种令他感到舒适、平静的气味，把自己更紧的贴上那毛茸茸的——

毛茸茸？

阿尔弗雷德什么时候给我放了羊毛毯？

不熟悉的手感让他脑海里的蝙蝠警惕起来，但是围绕在他周身的气息，又让布鲁斯的那部分感到松懈舒适。半醒不醒的意识，让布鲁斯烦躁的叹了口气，他在那一片温暖的毛毛上摸摸索索，并且无意识地向着气味更加浓厚的地方蠕动。

忽然他身下的“羊毛毯”动了动，一只温热的手轻轻地抚摸着他的后背，似乎试图让他重新陷入更加舒适的梦境。但是那只手在他后背上停留不过几秒，就开始别有用意的慢慢下滑，滑进他的臀缝轻轻搔刮那处入口，而某种火热的东西贴到了他的大腿上，留下一片湿漉漉的触感。胸口的乳头也被捕获，微微挺立的小东西被捏在指尖，温柔而爱怜的玩弄。

这下布鲁斯可再也睡不着了，情欲烧掉了他最后的一点困倦，他慵懒的呻吟着张开眼睛，正对上一片温柔的蔚蓝。

“早安，布鲁斯。”克拉克的声音在他头上响起，接着亲吻便落了下来，“睡得还好吗？”

“如果你停止手上的动作，我想我会睡得更好。”布鲁斯不满的哼哼，但身体却丝毫没有离开克拉克胸膛的意思，“嗯……克……哼嗯……停下，你知道现在不可以。”

“这样停下真的好吗？”克拉克一脸严肃的开口，但手指却在不停地玩弄布鲁斯已经濡湿的阴茎，“哦……你这么快就湿了。”

“那就……收好你的信息素！”情欲已经被克拉克完全挑逗了起来，布鲁斯从没想到过怀孕后的身体会如此敏感，他克制着不让自己去操克拉克的拳头，却难耐的夹紧了双腿。

“但是我的Omega正在邀请我，我怎么能不给予回应。”克拉克舔舐着那处已经肿起来的腺体，“嗯？你的信息是不是变化了？布鲁斯？”

“是啊，谁叫我现在是充满了’奶味的孕妇’？”布鲁斯翻了个白眼，把那颗脑袋从自己脖子上撕下来，“不好闻了还真是抱歉。”

“我没有觉得讨厌。”克拉克这次顺从了布鲁斯的动作，“而且这个味道让我更加——兴致高昂。”

“什——啊！嗯嗯……克拉克！唔……”

超人用了点速度作弊，在布鲁斯来得及拒绝之前，一口就含住了他挺立的性器。氪星人无需呼吸的体质，让他一连给了布鲁斯好几个深喉，很快就使得布鲁斯嘶哑的叫喊着射了出来。克拉克一面继续吸吮，一面恶意的用手揉弄下面鼓胀的阴囊，将那些腥膻的液体一滴不落的压榨出来。布鲁斯咬住自己的手指，在克拉克贪婪地吸吮下颤抖，而一大股温热的液体，也在他射完最后一点精液时，从后穴涌了出来。

“多谢款待，亲爱的。”克拉克心满意足的抬头看了他一眼，舌尖灵巧的舔掉嘴边残留的液体，“下面我想在尝尝这里。”

“克拉克！”

布鲁斯慌张的想要起身，却被克拉克桎梏着无法动弹。他按着布鲁斯的大腿，迫使对方把下体完全暴露在自己面前。

“放心，我不会插进去的。”他微笑着冲布鲁斯wink了一下。

下一秒布鲁斯就彻底倒进了床里，克拉克火热的舌头探进了他的穴口。那根柔软濡湿的物体，不断地舔舐着褶皱和甬道。他甚至还发出了啧啧的吸吮声，而布鲁斯感到自己为此变得更湿。那根舌头忽然撤了出去，两根手指紧跟着深深地插了进来，一下就精准的按到了他的前列腺。

布鲁斯尖叫着绷紧了身体，而克拉克则坏心的握住他的阴茎撸动，不断吮吻着敏感的会阴，甚至轻轻啃咬他的囊袋。残留的余韵和再度被勾起的欲望，让布鲁斯浑身瘫软，他只能在克拉克的双手和唇舌下无力的扭动，努力咽下喉咙中的尖叫哭吟。他抓住那头卷曲的黑发，却不知自己是想扯开对方，还是更深的把自己送进他手中。

“唔！嗯啊啊啊！！”克拉克忽然加快了手上揉按挤压的动作，让布鲁斯猝不及防的尖叫出声，过快的速度很快就让他达到了高潮，阴茎抽搐了两下，流出了一小股稀薄的液体。

“布鲁斯……”克拉克起身把已经变得柔软的爱人拥进怀里，温柔却又饥渴的亲吻他汗湿的鬓角和敏感的脖颈，“夹紧，亲爱的。”

他把自己挤进了布鲁斯的双腿间，将男人牢牢地禁锢在怀中，在他柔嫩的大腿根处摩擦抽动。每一次都准确的碾过不断吐出淫液的后穴，以及微微红肿的会阴。尽管知道克拉克不会插进来，但是在腿间的火热楔子的快速摩擦，却还是给了布鲁斯一种下一秒就会被捅穿的感觉。

克拉克用力的舔舐着布鲁斯的腺体，在上面留下了好几个欲求不满的吻痕。惹得布鲁斯不得不转过头来，用亲吻阻止他继续的欲望。克拉克卷住那根调皮的舌头狠狠吸吮，抓着布鲁斯的腰又摩擦了好一会儿，才终于射满了他的腿间。

“我说过不许把吻痕留在脖子上。”终于被放开的布鲁斯，气喘吁吁的在克拉克鼻子上咬了一口，后者连忙放软了自己的皮肤。

“你都同意我标记你了，为什么还不让我在你脖子上留吻痕？”克拉克可怜巴巴的看向怀里的爱人，那双漂亮的蓝眼睛湿漉漉的。

“因为会被领子磨的很痛！”布鲁斯用力的翻过身，揪住克拉克的脸颊拉扯，“该死的，你能不能别每次都能那么用力！总有那么几次跟你上完床，会让我几天不想穿衣服。”

那句“因为你让我欲罢不能”在蝙蝠侠不赞成的目光下，被克拉克默默地咽了回去。

“我下次会注意的。”年轻的男人露出常用的乖宝宝笑容，讨好的磨蹭年长者花白的鬓角。

“跟你的战损保证一样不可信。”

布鲁斯咕哝了一句，然后在克拉克的味道中又打了个呵欠。多日来剧烈的妊娠反应，让他连着几天没能睡好。而此刻他Alpha的味道，很好的安抚了全身的神经和肌肉。性爱后疲惫再一次的袭来，布鲁斯只来得及找在克拉克身上一个舒适的位置，就再一次陷入了沉睡。

克拉克轻轻吻了吻怀里爱人的睡颜，然后扯过床单小心的擦掉会让布鲁斯不舒服的液体。他抓过暂时还算干净的被子，把布鲁斯严严实实的裹住，接着稍微飘起来一点，带着他们远离了那张已经被各种液体浸湿的床。

距离阿尔弗雷德到达大概还有两个小时，应该足够布鲁斯恢复体力。

他心满意足的抱着自己的世界，把微笑埋进布鲁斯柔软的的头发中。

 

阿尔弗雷德对于自己会见到一个，在沙发上不停打瞌睡的布鲁斯老爷，丝毫没有感到意外。老管家把衣服直接交给了一旁面红耳赤的克拉克，然后体贴的走到厨房里替他继续刚刚没有完成的早午餐。而沙发上的布鲁斯只是迷迷糊糊的任由克拉克摆弄，直到阿尔弗雷德端着食物走出来，他也仍旧窝在克拉克怀里打盹。

“抱歉，潘尼沃斯先生。”克拉克抱着睡得迷迷糊糊的中年人，小声的道歉，“布鲁斯……呃……今天早晨比较累。但我、我下次会注意的！”

他连忙又补了一句，看起来就像是在老丈人面前战战兢兢地女婿。

“我相信您，克拉克老爷。”阿尔弗雷德难得的露出了微笑，他看着蜷缩在克拉克怀里的布鲁斯，“而且我很高兴在这里的是您。”

“谢谢您，潘尼沃斯先生。”

“我的荣幸，克拉克老爷。”老管家又恢复了原本一丝不苟的样子，“还有请您务必同布鲁斯老爷一样，称我为阿尔弗。”

 

布鲁斯彻底清醒的时候，阿尔弗雷德已经离开了，只留下了一大包专门准备的防寒衣物。残留的培根气味让他胃里一阵翻涌，他猛地推开拥着自己的克拉克，后者则迅速的扯过放在一旁的垃圾桶。

“呕——”

从昨晚开始他就只喝了一些热水，此刻布鲁斯已经什么都吐不出来了。胃液灼烧的他的喉咙隐隐作痛，眼前也开始隐隐的发黑，若不是克拉克一直牢牢地抱着他的腰，恐怕此刻布鲁斯就已经栽了下去。他挂在克拉克的手臂上喘了好一会儿，才终于有力气撑起身体。

“你需要吃些东西，布鲁斯。”克拉克让他舒服的躺在自己怀里，“你已经开始低血糖了。”

“别妄想了克拉克。”布鲁斯烦躁的捋了捋垂下来的头发，“我的胃现在连阿尔弗雷德的小甜饼都不愿意接受。”

“但是我想这个它也许会喜欢。”小镇男孩儿眨巴着眼睛乞求到，像极了渴望得到主人同意的大狗狗，“我们可以尝试一下，布鲁斯。”

“嗯哼，反正到时候负责收拾地板的人是你。”他勾住克拉克的脖子吻了一下，“那么我们的超人藏了什么必杀技？”

“哦，不是我，是玛莎的必杀技。”克拉克露出一排洁白的牙齿，“青柠苹果派。”

这个名字让布鲁斯的胃毫不矜持的响了起来，中年人难得的露出了羞窘的表情。他踹了下忍不住笑出声的克拉克，然后哼了一声翻身躲进沙发里。而超人只是俯身亲了一下布鲁斯，然后迅速的飘进了厨房。没有半分钟，他就端着热好的派飘了出来。

“来试试这个。”克拉克把人从沙发靠垫中挖出来，叉起一小块送到他嘴边诱哄道，“我保证是你会喜欢的味道。”

布鲁斯怀疑的瞪着他，但是苹果派的气味已经争先恐后的涌进他的鼻腔，让他的大脑兴高采烈的尖叫着欢迎。几秒后他还是迟疑的张开嘴，吞下了那一小块派。酸甜的味道和面粉的香气立刻在他口中漫开，苹果和青柠混合的恰到好处，既让他不会反胃，又没有丢掉苹果派独有的风味。

“怎么样？”克拉克期待的看着他，如果此刻他身后有条尾巴，一定会摇的欢快。

“勉强合格。”布鲁斯嘟囔了一声，却一把抽走了克拉克手中的叉子，“我们什么时候去你的秘密基地？”

“在你吃完第二块之后。”克拉克靠在他的后颈上嗅来嗅去，“阿尔弗带来了足够御寒的衣物。”

“嗯哼，你们的关系什么时候这么好了？”他几口就吃完了那块不大的派，用碟子敲着克拉克催促对方再去拿一块回来。

“在你还在睡的时候。”克拉克恋恋不舍得用鼻尖蹭了蹭他，然后任劳任怨的被布鲁斯支使，“他先回去替韦恩总裁安排他的行程了，为期一周的海岛度假。”

“为什么要那么久？”布鲁斯的动作顿了一下，但他还是故作镇静的用叉子切割手里的派，“一般不是两天就能完成？”

“我需要给你做足够全面的检查。就像你说的一样，这可是个史无前例的氪星混血儿。”他单膝跪在自己爱人面前，托着布鲁斯的双手虔诚看着对方，“我给了蝙蝠洞权限，这个时候阿尔弗雷德应和孤独堡垒完成了连线。”

“我不会伤害你，布鲁斯。永远不会。”

“我知道的，克拉克。”他放下了手里的碟子，然后捧起克拉克的脸颊。

于苹果派的余香中，他们缠绵的接吻。

 

—TBC—


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **并不知道自己在写什么……最近累的脑子不太好使，还请大家多多包涵OTZ**
> 
> **有大尺寸描写以及ABO私设，极端OOC，请务必多多包涵_(:з」∠)_**

伟大的蝙蝠侠黑着脸，被超人抱着降落在这片苍白的冻土上。

在布鲁斯的一开始的计划里，从来没有被克拉克抱着飞往孤独堡垒这一选项。虽然阿尔弗雷德坚决不同意他驾驶蝙蝠战机，但在与操心值突然翻了五百倍的老管家，据理力争了半个小时之后，伟大的蝙蝠侠还是获得了坐飞机的权利——在阿尔弗雷德亲自操控的情况下。

“在您的孕吐症状好转之前，最好与这些方向盘保持距离。除非您想创造世界首例，因为孕吐而导致坠机的记录。”

他勉强同意了。毕竟，固执起来的阿尔弗雷德，就算贝恩来都不一定拔得动他。但是这趟飞行在半小时之后，还是不得不紧被急中止，因为布鲁斯发现他竟然晕机了。

在开了二十多年飞机之后，他竟然晕、机、了。

“这种变化也是有可能的，毕竟孕激素让你的身体产生了巨大的变化。”乔·艾尔的脸出现在蝙蝠电脑的屏幕上，一面解释一面扫了眼为布鲁斯清理秽物的克拉克，“更何况你还没来得及被自己的Alpha标记。”

那绝对是一个责备的眼神，因为克拉克尴尬的挠了挠鼻子。这让布鲁斯莫名的感到了一丝愉快，因为连胃酸都几乎要吐出去的他，这个时候暂且没力气踢克拉克。而瞬间掉到食物链最底层的超人先生，顶着责备的目光，给被阿尔弗雷德包裹到快成球的布鲁斯，披上自己的披风。

“那我们出发了。”他小心翼翼的开口，然后稳稳地将布鲁斯抱进怀里。

“呕吐袋在上衣口袋里，布鲁斯老爷。”阿尔弗雷德的镜片闪着尖锐的光，直指此刻委任运输工具的克拉克，“路上请务必小心。”

克拉克僵硬的点了点头。

 

他们刚一降落到这片冻土上，布鲁斯就迫不及待的从他怀里跳了下来。怀里重量的突然消失，让克拉克愣了一下，但没等他的氪星小情绪出来，就被布鲁斯强行给按了下去——

“呕——”

“啊啊啊布鲁斯呕吐袋呕吐袋！！这里是保护区不能污染环境！！”

“还不是你的错！呕——”

感觉自己要虚脱的布鲁斯，一面毫不留情的用身上的红披风擦嘴，一面恶狠狠的戳上了克拉克胸口的“S”。

“如果不是你畏畏缩缩一直不敢标记我，也就不会有这么多破事了！”

“我不想强迫你，布鲁斯。”克拉克扶着直不起腰的布鲁斯皱起了眉头，“你那时意识并不清醒，我不能那么做！”

“那天都让你操进我的子宫里了！”布鲁斯忽然庆幸自己带了防风镜，他可是一万分都不想让克拉克看到自己现在的样子，“这样还不够明显吗！”

该死的孕激素，该死的情绪波动。布鲁斯努力的试着压下声音里的颤抖，但是却止不住那些讨厌的液体从眼睛里流出来。他转过头推开克拉克，却被对方从后面拦腰抱起，再一次稳稳地搂在了怀里。

“对不起，是我太过迟钝。”克拉克迫使他紧紧地贴在自己的胸口上，Alpha的信息素被小心的释放了出来，温柔的安抚着怀中不安的伴侣，“会没事的，一切都会好起来。我保证，布鲁斯。”

但是布鲁斯只是死死地勾着他的脖子，连个哼都懒得给他。克拉克没有戳破他，毕竟既害羞又在撒娇的蝙蝠侠，简直堪比三个S属性的稀有隐藏BOSS。他抱着自己的全世界，带着满脸的傻笑美滋滋的飘进了孤独堡垒。

而在门口迎接他们的乔·艾尔，第一次深刻理解了人类网络里“没眼看”的终极含义。

 

“你确定这种东西真的没问题？”布鲁斯瞪着那管金色的东西，看着那些液体被慢慢的推进体内。

“当然，乔做过试验了，它不会对你的身体产生任何影响。”克拉克抱着布鲁斯吻了吻他的额头，“稳定剂只是为了保证标记过程中，不会对孩子产生过大的冲击。”

“然后再用诱发剂让我发情？”布鲁斯挑眉，却发现为他注射针剂的机器人全都退了出去。

“不……”克拉克又用手指挠了挠鼻梁，红晕慢慢的从他的颧骨上蔓延开，“诱发剂会削减稳定剂的作用，你只能被alpha的信息素诱导发情，然后通过呃……通过做爱让我们的孩子逐渐接受他另一位父亲的信息素。”

“这需要一周的时间？”

“理论上只要两到三天。”克拉克微笑着把他抱到早已准备好的床上，“如果不算上我的发情期。”

“你……你想要双向标记。”布鲁斯愣了一下，然后立刻就明白了克拉克的意思，“克拉克，你知道双向标记意味着什么吗？”

“其实那天我去找你，就是想告诉你这个决定。”超人单膝跪在爱人的面前，蔚蓝的眼眸中倒映着他的身影，“可惜计划永远赶不上变化。”

Omega对Alpha的标记是现代医学无法消除的，而且一旦标记成功，Alpha就会强制进入为期一周的发情状态。从那之后，除了伴侣的信息素外，他就难再会对其他人的信息素，或者普通的诱发剂产生反应。

这是一个承诺，一个誓言。克拉克向他敞开了怀抱、灵魂，甚至他过于漫长的生命时光。只为了向他展现全部的真心，全部的爱意。布鲁斯张了张嘴，却发不出半个音节。他只能捧起那张温柔微笑的脸，然后用力的吻上去。而克拉克在唇瓣的相交间，发出低沉的笑声。

“我也爱你，布鲁斯。”

 

克拉克的嘴唇在他身上游走，紧跟在被褪下的衣服后面。那股混杂了太阳、作物和少许冰冷气息的信息素，开始在房间里蔓延，温柔的裹挟住布鲁斯的感官。一点点的，耐心的勾引出他的味道和兴致。

他在克拉克吮上一侧的乳头时惊喘了一声，引出对方得意的轻笑。布鲁斯鼓作气恼的拽了拽手下的卷发，给自己换得了一记用力的啃咬。他闷哼一声，却因此而变得更加兴奋，后穴里也开始涌出些许温热的液体。

“你湿了。”克拉克一面用舌尖逗弄着敏感的顶端，一面往下沿着臀缝探进布鲁斯的穴口，用指腹来回摩挲那处濡湿。

“进来……”布鲁斯喘息着打开双腿，攀上克拉克的腰，身体也往下沉试着吞入那一节手指。

“不，还不行。”克拉克却猛地收回了手，含住另一侧乳尖用哪个里的吸吮，“你还要更加进入状态。”

他放过了那两处红肿不堪的乳头，开始仔细的舔吻布鲁斯身上的伤疤，虔诚的膜拜着那些勋章，那些岁月的见证。布鲁斯在他绵长细致的爱抚下急促的喘息，空气中属于他苦涩的檀香气息，也变得越发浓郁。

但这还不够。克拉克分开布鲁斯的双腿，爱怜的吻了吻那根已经半勃的阴茎，却没有同布鲁斯希望那般含进嘴里。他舔舐逗弄了一会儿那对鼓胀的阴囊，和濡湿敏感的会阴。然后猛地舔上了，那处正流着香甜液体的穴口。

“唔啊——”强烈的刺激让布鲁斯猛地尖叫起来，他从来不知道那里竟然是自己的敏感带之一，“不，不要那里……克……克拉克！”

他试图推开埋首在自己下体上的克拉克，但却被对方用力的一吮给打断。那根湿热，柔软的舌头，不断地往他的身体内部深入，粗粝的舌苔在里面快速的进出，恶意的磨蹭着敏感的内壁。克拉克用力的抓握着布鲁斯丰腴的臀瓣，但此刻谁也顾不及之后会不会留下淤青。

随着克拉克又一次用力的吸吮，布鲁斯在那根火热舌头的操干下，毫无预兆的高潮了。一大股液体从后穴中涌出，阴茎也随之喷洒出了不少浊液。他在克拉克的身下大口的喘息着，不知是环境的改变，还是激素的影响，这次高潮猛烈又迅速，让他几乎要昏厥过去。

“布鲁斯……”克拉克啃咬着他的耳侧，声音里满是难耐的欲望，“我进来了。”

“什——啊啊啊！！”

不等布鲁斯混沌的大脑反应过来，他就被那根火热的巨物给贯穿了。即将进入发情期的穴口又湿又软，毫不费力的将克拉克完整的吞下。布鲁斯死死地抓着那双能够托起星球的手臂，在颤抖中急促的喘息呻吟。更加浓烈的信息素围绕了上来，让他的身体变得更加绵软，后穴中也涌出更多火热、粘稠的液体。

“布……布鲁斯……”很显然克拉克也并不好受，他不断亲吻着爱人汗湿的面庞，拉回他的注意力，“你现在要标记我，在伤口愈合之前。”

克拉克拿起一边早已准备好的氪石小刀，咬牙在自己腺体处的皮肤上划了一下，然后凑到他的唇边。布鲁斯吻了一下那处流血的伤口，将克拉克手中那把闪着绿光的小刀远远地扔开，然后狠狠的咬上了哪里。

“你是我的了。”他亲吻着那处缓慢愈合的伤口，声音里是难以掩盖的满足和得意。

两股信息素彼此缠绕，相互渗透，最终融为一体。然后更加汹涌的反扑向布鲁斯，这强烈的刺激让他几乎要因此而高潮。标记的完成让克拉克完全陷入了发情状态，而他也因此而被强制诱发进了发情期。

欲望的火焰瞬间便吞噬了他。但小腹中腾起的火热，却让布鲁斯感到了不安。尽管知道有着稳定剂的保护，但是他还是下意识的护住了自己的肚子。克拉克吻掉他唇边残留的血迹，温柔的安抚着爱人。

“孩子很好，别担心。”他的声音变得更加低沉，“我看得到。”

“那你还在等什么？”布鲁斯轻轻啄吻克拉克的嘴角，故意的用力收缩了一下后穴，“我的，Alpha。”

克拉克没有再迟疑，他掐住布鲁斯的腰又快又狠的抽动了起来，每一次都恶意的擦过紧闭的子宫口，却小心的没有顶开那小巧的蜜罐。紧张和快感交缠在一起，这让布鲁斯感到越发的兴奋。

他在这凶猛的攻势下哭泣、尖叫，身体也不自觉的抽动。他只有牢牢地抱着克拉克的脖子，仿佛那是他在欲海中唯一的依靠。他的Alpha似乎说了什么，但是在欲浪之中，他只能含混的胡乱点头。克拉克搂住了布鲁斯的后背，接着又用力的顶弄了几下，然后在张开结的瞬间，咬住了他已经红肿的腺体。

布鲁斯再一次猛烈的高潮了，克拉克的气味紧跟着涌遍了他的全身。他只来得及发出一声满足的叹息，意识便滑进了梦境的深渊。

 

—TBC—


End file.
